A reunion of sorts
by AshLiz
Summary: Jules goes to her high school reunion as a vacation but it just ends up complicating her life even more...
1. Chapter 1

It was going to be a very long trip, scratch that it already has been a long trip.

Since the moment Jules had to make a 4 am flight-seriously who wants to be on a flight at four in the morning? She had to wake up at two in the morning. She had quickly hopped into the shower, than thrown on a pair of jeans paired with a deep purple tank top and grey cardigan.

Jules headed down stairs while throwing her hair up into a quick pony tail. She headed toward the kitchen to make her signature mango protein shake.

By 2:30 she was out the door and headed to the airport. Thankfully her flight was on time and she was in California by 10:50 am California time.

Now, she walks through the crowded LAX airport. The clitter clatter of the wheels on her suitcase are drowned out by the hustle and bustle of the hectic airport.

Jules heads toward the baggage claim. She waits for all 4 of her suitcases, why couldn't she have packed lighter? She knows she will only be there for a week but she just couldn't decide on what to pack and the old high school cheerleader in her took over.

Jules puts her suitcases on the trolley. Hey maybe traveling heavier wasn't such a bad idea I mean she uses the trolley as a battering ram to make her way through the never ending crowd. Once outside the sound of horns blaring and the bright sun light overtook her senses causing them to go into overdrive. Her eyes begin to adjust and she blocks out the noise before walking toward the car rental place.

Jules hops into her red camaro she rented for the week and drives the 45 minutes to Angel Grove. Nostalgia gets the better of her. Memories of her past rush to the front of her mind, those long suppressed and ignored memories taking center stage dragging up unwanted memories.

If they only understood the hurt she had felt or maybe even if they had heard her side of the story she would still be in contact with some of them, maybe even any of them. No, stop. This was not the time to live in regret. She was here to go to her high school reunion-not to stir up problems.

She just wanted to say hi and see how everyone was doing than get back to her regular life in Canada. Her old friends had no idea she was coming, hell up until Sarge saw her reunion letter when he came to her house and convinced her to go she had no idea she was even going.

Tonight is day one of the reunion-their graduating class was meeting up at the hotel lobby for drinks. She had to look drop dead gorgeous tonight.

After checking in Jules heads up to her hotel room.

The first thing she does is text Sarge and let him know she had arrived safely. She quickly unpacks as to make sure her clothes aren't too wrinkled. She lays out tonight's outfit on the bed before going to the closet and pulls out the iron.

She irons her clothe before going into the bathroom and puts on the white fluffy robe and matching slippers that make her sore feet feel like there are in heaven.

She puts on her makeup and curls her hair before getting dressed.

By the time she's done it's 6 pm and time to head down to the hotel bar for the first day of the reunion. This should be fun.

She pushes the lobby button on the elevator and as she watches the numbers go down it oddly resembles how her stomach feels. The closer she gets the more her stomach begins to drop, nervousness and dread over take her.

The ding of the elevator startles her as she was lost in thought. She exits the elevator and slowly makes her way toward the bar.

She let's out a shaky breath before mentally shaking herself out of this mode of panic. Using her highly toned sniper breathing she calms her heartbeat and regains control. She lays her freshly manicured fingers along the cool door handle.

Time seems to slow down as she turns the knob. It's now or never. With one last panic filled thought she pushes the door open.

The small group of people gathered inside all turn and look toward her. She feels the tension in the room begin to rise as one pair of eyes seems to bore right through her soul.

She turns toward where she feels the eyes on her and she is met with the dark, hard glare of one Tommy Oliver. Oh crap who would have thought he would ever be on time for anything?

* * *

><p>Hellooooo fellow fanfictioners. How nice of my fellow humanoids to read this. Sorry for my randomness it tends to come out in stressful situations and I am currently watching the superbowl and I am a giants fan and currently they are losing with 3 minutes left in the game ahhhh. Ok back to the point. So this idea just came to me while watching a commercial.. hey dont judge it happens. any way i will update after 3 lovely reviews are left for meeeee. Hope you enjoyed tell me what you think and be honest i like honesty! well most of the time. any way yea tell me what you want to see or what you think is gonna happen...<p>

Disclaimer: i dont own flashpoint or power rangers.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kimberly?" she hears from behind her. The calling of her name breaks her out of the starring contest she seemed to be having with the ex-rangers. Not just one of them but all of them had been starring at her.

She quickly turns around, her dress twirling then settling around her every curve as she does. Shock becomes etched across her face as she sees the two men in front of her. One, a medium built man with slick black hair sporting a classic black suit; while the second, a skinnier yet well built man in khakis and a dress shirt. These two men looked formal yet kept an air of playfulness.

"Oh my god Bulk? Skull?" she asks. They both nod with smiles across their faces. She could tell by the laugh lines etched by their eyes that they both had gone on and had good lives.

"Oh my god, you guys look great!" she says before jumping into their arms giving them both hugs. "Wow, you look all grown up and mature. I didn't ever think I would see the day!"

They both laugh knowing she wasn't insulting them. "well, we thought it was about time." Skull jokes.

"Wow" Kim starts off saying still unable to get over the initial shock, "so what have you guys been up to?" she asks curiosity getting the best of her.

"Well, I am currently head of security over at LAX." Bulk says- then continues, "I have been married for 3 years to Angie who is a LAPD detective." A look of adoration crosses his face as he speaks of his wife. He goes on to tell Kim the story of how he and his wife met.

Kim reaches out and touches Bulk's arm, "That's so sweet!" she gushes.

"Alright, alright on to the good stuff," Skull says jokingly, the usual mischief shinning bright in his eyes, "I am the producer of a new show on MTV where we go around pranking celebrities."

"That is so perfect for you!" Kim gushes. She chuckles at the thought of Skull using his mischievous thoughts for good.

"Enough about us, how about you Kim? What has the all powerful Kimberly Hart been doing after she disappeared?" Bulk asks, genuine curiosity evident in his voice.

"Well I-" Kim starts before she is interrupted by hands wrapping their way around her waist. She turns startled but smiles when she sees who it is.

"I didn't know if you would show." She says.

Bulk and Skull watch the exchange with an amused expression. "Wouldn't miss it." Says the blonde that is holding Kim. They exchange a quick kiss before Kim turns back to them.

"Oh, how rude of me. Bulk, Skull this is Sam." She introduces. The man- Sam- sticks out his hand to give each of them a hand shake. "Nice to meet both of you." he says with a smile.

Bulk and Skull exchange a look. Either this man was incredibly stupid or incredibly confident with himself because the looks Kim's old group is shooting at him would make any other lesser man turn, run, and hide.

"So how long have you and little Kimmy here been together?" Skull asks.

Sam and Kim exchange a quick look before Sam replies, "About 7 months."

"Wow, only seven months? You guys seem to be speaking psychicly, like you have been together for a longer time." Bulk says astounded. Kim and Sam laugh before Kim explains, "Well, Sam and I have known each other for about 5 years. We dated for a little while before but work got in the way. We remained friends but got back together 7 months ago when we realized we couldn't pretend we didn't love each other." Sam smiles down at Kim before placing a small kiss on her temple.

Bulk and Skull mimic a girl "Ahh" before Kim playfully smacks them both. Kim is surprised by how easy the friendship between them becomes, especially after not seeing them for so long.

"I don't think I ever told you this but these two bozos right here used to be the class clowns." Kim says with laughter in her voice.

Both men chuckle before Bulk adds his own thoughts, "Oh yea, we thought we were the coolest bullies ever. Let's just say neither of us are proud of any of our high school moments." Skull nods his head in agreement.

"I don't think anyone is ever completely proud of what they do in high school." Kim's words are filled with sadness. Bulk and Skull exchange another one of their telepathic looks; they both understand the weight of her words. The knowing that you can never change the mistakes you made in high school, you can only hope others will forgive you.

"Anyway, I could use a drink. I know this will be a long night. Does anyone want anything?" Kim asks. Bulk and Skull shake their heads no, each explaining they need to be able to drive home since they still live close. So that leaves her and Sam.

The two of them walk toward the bar. "How on earth did you pull off getting here so quickly?"

Sam gives a small chuckle, "Well, turns out my meeting with the lawyers took a shorter time since there really weren't any discrepancies in my actions. It was a straight forward call. Greg made the right decision calling scorpio and I took the shot. End of story and apparently they didn't have any problems this time."

"Well, whatever I'm just glad you are here. I don't think I could have done this alone." Jules says.

"I know. Sorry you had to fly out here by yourself."

Jules offers him a smile, "Don't worry about it. It's fine. It's not like we could control that."

"this night could be fun. It's like we are undercover!" Sam says like a little boy on Christmas.

"Calm down Samtastic. Now we need to deal with a possible threat."

"Oh you mean that group of people who have been glaring at me since I walked over to you. Yea, I doubt they are any real threat." Sam chuckles.

"yea, just you wait. The fireworks are bound to go off some time soon. They always do with them."

Kim didn't know how right she was at the time.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the long wait! I really didnt know where I wanted to go with this story. I'm stil playing it by ear. Where ever the story goes as I'm typing is how its going to come out. Sooo tell me what you think. 5 reviews for the next chapter pleaseee! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing hope you enjoyed!<p> 


End file.
